hfcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Factory Civil War
This is an event where a galactic civil war will take place andshake the Hero Factory universe. FactionsEdit Stormers FactionEdit *Stormer *Corroder *Iron Man *Stringer *Rocka *Splitface *Bulk (turncoat from Furno's faction) *Furno (turncoat from his own faction) Furno's FactionEdit *Furno (turned to Stormers faction) *Bulk (turned to Stormers faction) *Agent 1 (turned to Evo's faction) *Captain America (turned to Stormer's faction) *Jetbug (turned to Fire Lord's faction) *Green Lantern (turned to Joker's faction) Joker's FactionEdit *Joker *Meltdown *Waspix *Nitroblast *Toxic Reapa *Surge (brainwashed) Witch Doctor's FactionEdit *Witch Doctor (turned to Joker's faction) *Scorpiox (turned to Stormer's faction) *Raw-Jaw (turned to Evo's faction) *Fangz *Drilldozer (turned to Furnos then Fire Lord's faction) Evo's FactionEdit *Evo *Nex *Bulk (founding member, turned to Furno's faction at the start) *Batman *Black Phantom *Arachnix *Thunder Fire Lord's FactionEdit *Fire Lord *Xplode *Von Nebula *Rotor *Hulk (brainwashed) *Vapour PLOT AND STORYLINEEdit The Otherworlder approches heroes and villians to battle the evil Lord Void. They succeed and split into factions. Years Pass, and the war rages on. Otherworlder decides to mess with them, and lies to Stormer that the factions will begin a war. Stormer is alarmed and gets his faction to fight. They battle Witch Doctors Faction and win. Evo disagrees with Stormer and splits with a group of rebels. Otherworlder makes Joker his herald, give more power than the others, and tells him to attack Furno's Faction. Joker and his faction obey, battle, and lose. Otherworlder is disappointed, and sends Joker again. Fire Lord and his crew battle Witch Doctors Faction only for Scorpiox to turncoat to Stormers side. Stormer and Furno engage in a grusome battle, and Furno knocks out Stormer and takes care of Scorpiox. Furno's faction take care of the rest of them. Witch Doctor sees a perfect chance now that Stormers Faction down, only for Drilldozer to turncoat him to Furno. Witch Doctor, with only a group of two, attack Furnos Faction on the battlefield. Stormer and his team awake and the two faction attack destroys Witch Doctors group and his plans to dominate. Jokers Faction go head-to-head with Fire Lord and Evo's factions. Evo is taken out by Fire Lord, who beats the parts out of Joker and both opposing groups, winning the battle for himself. Furno's Faction makes game plans, and they strike Stormer's Faction. Then, Furno surrenders himself and joins his faction along with Bulk. This sends the faction into a crisis. Agent 1 triues to maintain as leader, but it dosen't work out. Then the faction disbands, it's members spliting into other factions. Joker releazes that Furno and his faction have dissolved, and engages in a fight to the death with Fire Lord. He loses. The Otherworlder is disappointed and fuses Joker with Surge and Evo making JOKE. JOKE unites Joker and Evo's factions, making JOKE's Faction. Stormer attempts to fight JOKE but he dosen't because he is Surge and Evo, but he wants to fight Joker. Stormer lets JOKE defeat him. Otherworlder decides to have fun: merge Stormer with Furno and Nex to make a even match to JOKE. He does, and they become NEXT. NEXT unites Stormer and Furno's factions, and orders them to trample Otherworlder. Fire Lord and Wicth Doctor, one of JOKES faction members, makes a alignment with Fire Lord to destroy both JOKE and NEXT. This causes all turncoats of Doc's faction to return. Batamn and Iron Man, members of JOKE and NEXT's factions, think that they must seperate the fusions and end this madness. JOKE and NEXT engage in a battle that destroys the battleground and turns it into a wasteland, and Bats and Iron Man align with Witch Doctor and Fire Lord's factions to end NEXT and JOKE. They do, and Otherworlder comes back to life, saying it was a trick! All of the combatants, Stormer, Nex and Furno normal but JOKE still existing, untie as the Ultimate Faction and destroy Otherworlder with the cost of JOKE. The war ends, and Surge and Evo return to Stormer, as Joker dies for good.With that, it all ends.....